Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2
|genre(s)=Racing |mode(s)=Single-player, Multiplayer |rating(s)= *ESRB: E *PEGI: 3 |platform(s)=Nintendo Switch Xbox One PlayStation 4 Microsoft Windows PC |media=Nintendo Switch Cartridge (Nintendo Switch) Blu-Ray (Xbox One & PlayStation 4) DVD (PC) |requirements=Windows 10 |input=Game Controller (Xbox One, PS4 & Nintendo Switch) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch) Keyboard & Mouse (PC) |preceded_by=Nickelodeon Kart Racers }} Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 is a 2019 Nickelodeon crossover racing video game which is a direct sequel to the 2018 video game Nickelodeon Kart Racers. That videogame itself was released on October 2019 for Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PS4 and PC developed by Bamtang Games and published by GameMill Entertainment in the North American release and Maximum Games in the European release. The game was released on October 23, 2019, mostly like year. After the unexpected lifetime passing & death of the SpongeBob SquarePants series (The sibling companion series of the Mitchell franchise) creator Stephen Hillenburg on November 26, 2018, The team that originally created the first title suggested a little change of the gameplay core but with the similar idea mostly taken from SEGA's Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing video game & from it's prequel title to spice up the gameplay odds. Gameplay Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 features a selection of 60 playable characters from twenty-four different Nicktoons. 24 race tracks from different locations from the shows are included in the game. It also has a co-op mode, where the player can "pull off devastating fused attacks, and local free-for-all multiplayer." The karts can be customized in the shop and power-ups can be picked up from the tracks. The gameplay returns the same gameplay from it's prequel title. Characters Veretans * SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Reptar (Rugrats) * Arnold Shortman (Hey Arnold!) * Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Newcomers * Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Gavin O'Neal Davis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Carolyn Ashley Taylor (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Jennifer Hooker (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Marquessa (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Plankton & Karen (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Larry the Lobster (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Cosmo & Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) * Jimmy Neutron & Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) * Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) * Dani Fenton (Danny Phantom) * Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Chuckie Fisnter (Rugrats) * Phil & Lil DeVille (Rugrats) * Kimi Finster (Rugrats) * Gerald Johanssen (Hey Arnold!) * Pheobe Heyerdahl (Hey Arnold!) * Harold Berman (Hey Arnold!) * Sid (Hey Arnold!) * Lila Sawyer (Hey Arnold!) * Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life) * Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) * Zim (Invader Zim) * GiR (Invader Zim) * Rudy & Snap (ChalkZone) * Otis (Back at the Barnyard) * Ickis, Obilina, and Krumm (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Frida Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Ren & Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Meg Murphy (Jinxed) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * Snotty (Barnyard) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fanboy & Chum Chum) * Daggett & Norbert (The Angry Beavers) * CatDog (CatDog) Tracks There are a total of 15 plus different full racetracks to play in the main mode of Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 (Some of the racetracks seen in the first title will return): * Bikini Bottom Boogie Nights (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bring it Around Town (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bikini Bottom Boating (SpongeBob SquarePants) * City That Never Sleeps (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Sewer Madness (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Sewer Surfin' (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Toy Store Flash Sale (Rugrats) * Birthday Bash (Rugrats) * Shopping Spree (Rugrats) * Hillwood Rally (Hey Arnold!) * Hillwood The City of Lights (Hey Arnold!) * Hillwood Slime Rush (Hey Arnold!) * Orange County Courthouse (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Marquessa land (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Raleighopolis Speedway (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Slimey Raleighopolis Speedway (Mitchell Van Morgan) * The Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Slimey Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroville (Jimmy Neutron) * Amity Park (Danny Phantom) * The Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) * Glove Universe (Nickelodeon Glove Universe) * Glovey Glove's Festival of Lights (Nickelodeon Glove Universe) * Slimey Fist O' slime (Nickelodeon Glove Universe) Items The same items seen in the first game will return but with newer items appearing for the time: * Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) - As The playable driver selects the jellyfish, The player sends jellyfishes to slow down opposing drivers for a second. * Bubbles (SpongeBob SquarePants) - As The playable driver selects the Bubbles, The player blows bubbles to slow down opposing drivers for a second or to incest them inside the bubble. * Sandy's Nut Bombs (SpongeBob SquarePants) - As The playable driver selects Sandy's Nut Bomb, The player will send an Acorn-like bombs to attack opponents. * Football (Hey Arnold!) - As The playable driver selects the Football, The player will throw the football in an straight range to attack opponents. * Pigeons (Hey Arnold!) - As The playable driver selects Pigeons, The Pigeons will carry the player and will send the player to the 1st Place (or 2nd place) position to stay in the raceway without any harm. * Helga's purple Arnold-like slimebomb (Hey Arnold!) * Tommy's Ball (Rugrats) - As The playable driver selects Tommy's Ball, The player will tose the Bouncy ball to attack and slow downs opponents. * Tommy's Baby Bottle (Rugrats) - As The playable driver selects Tommy's Baby Bottle, The player squirts the Baby Bottle with milk to attack and slow downs opponents with rugrats baby power. * Cookies (Rugrats) - As The playable driver selects the Cookies, The player's slime gauge meter increases for a while. * Nanodriods (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Mikey's Nunchcucks (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Raphael's Double Sais (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Shuriken stars (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Wheel (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Mitchell's boots (Mitchell Van Morgan) - As The playable driver selects Mitchell's boots, The player's slime gauge meter will be 100% full and they grant the player a temporary boost in speed and jumping ability. * Rocket missile (Mitchell Van Morgan) - As The playable driver selects the Rocket missile, allows The player to attack opponents. * Invincibility (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Fireball Development The game was announced in June 2018. Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol DLC Additional racers from Nickelodeon franchises have been added to the game via post-release downloadable content (DLC). The first racers consisted of six characters from Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol like Audryck, Kendryck, Danjhely, Eva, Carlito and Carlie Mcgill (Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol) shown in February 2020. racers, each coming with a unique racetrack and related music, have been released both individually and as part of the DLC bundles. It will released in April 7th, 2020. Playable Chararcters * Audryck (Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol) * Kendryck (Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol) * Danjhely (Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol) * Eva (Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol) * Carlito (Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol) * Carlie Mcgill (Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol) Tracks *Mighty Bug 5 track Reception }} The game received generally negative reviews from critics, with Metacritic giving the PS4 version a 42/100, the Nintendo Switch version a 39/100 and the Xbox One version with a 49/100. Nintendo Life gave the game 3/10 stars, criticizing it for the roster size which only consists of four to eight characters from the twenty-four different cartoons likes of The Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Invader Zim and Avatar: The Last Airbender. OXM gave the game a 5/10. Gallery Original Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 Nintendo Switch cover.png|Nintendo Switch North American box artwork Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 Nintendo Switch European cover.png|Nintendo Switch European box artwork Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 PlayStation 4 cover.png|PlayStation 4 North American box artwork Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 PlayStation 4 European cover.png|PlayStation 4 European box artwork Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 background Xbox One cover.png|Xbox One North American box artwork Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 background Xbox One European cover.png|Xbox One European box artwork Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 background PC cover.png|North American PC box artwork Nickelodeon Kart Racers 2 background PC European cover.png|European PC box artwork DLC References Category:2019 Category:Video games Category:Crossover games Category:Racing games Category:Rated E games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:2020